


Breakfast in Bed on Mother's Day

by Chicki



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: F/F, circa 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicki/pseuds/Chicki
Summary: Young Angie decides to make her mom's breakfast in bed...
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Bette Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Breakfast in Bed on Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bette Porter and Tina Kennard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bette+Porter+and+Tina+Kennard).



> A one-off short story that I should have posted on Mother's Day, but time got away. Hope you enjoy it.

**BREAKFAST IN BED ON MOTHER’S DAY  
By Chicki**

“Can I draw a smiley face on Momma T’s pancake?” Angie asked.

Bette smiled at the enthusiasm of her daughter. “Of course you can. Let’s put the plate on the table there, and you can get creative.”

Angie had asked Bette the night before, when she was putting her to bed, if she could make breakfast for both of her Mom’s the next morning, as it was Mother’s Day. Bette knew her daughter meant well, but also was aware she would have a hard time pulling it off without some help. At the age of six, Angelica was as stubborn as Bette, and wouldn’t ask for help too easily. Bette was able to reason with her daughter, and the plans were they would get up early and make breakfast together.

“Do we have any berries?” Angie asked as she generously went to town covering the pancakes.

“We sure do. We have some blueberries and strawberries.”

“Okay. I’m going to use the blueberries for the eyes. Maybe even a strawberry for his nose.”

“Oh it’s a he?”

“Yep,” Angie giggled. 

As Bette poured the orange juice, she smiled at her daughter. She was such a happy little girl, and was proud to have two mothers, especially on Mother’s Day. It wasn’t a surprise to find her bragging that she was able to celebrate a day with two mothers and not just one. Of course, when Father’s Day arrived, she sometimes asked the same questions of her mother’s, and in the best way possible, a conversation would ensue as to why she had two mothers and not a father as well.

“Here you go kiddo.” Bette placed the container of berries on the table.

Angie opened the container of berries. “Okay, you have to go in the room now.”

“Pardon?”

“I wanted to bring you breakfast too.”

“Oh. Well, are you sure you don’t need anymore help?”

“I’m sure.” Angie wasn’t going to decorate Bette’s pancake until she left the kitchen. “Momma B!”

“Okay, okay I’m leaving, but if you need any help, let me know okay?”

“Okay.”

Angie grabbed two blueberries and shoved them in her mouth. By the time she moved them around in the container, squeezed a few too hard, and ate some, she had blueberry stain around her lips and fingers. “Momma B and Momma T are going to be so surprised.”

Angie looked in the fridge and found some chocolate syrup. She loved chocolate syrup, so why wouldn’t her mother’s? She took the bottle of syrup and squeezed it over the pancake to make curly long hair on Bette’s pancake. When she put the bottle on the table, it had fallen over. She didn’t realize the cap wasn’t on completely. She returned back to the fridge looking for something she could use for Tina’s hair. She took the bottle of mustard and brought it to the table. “Momma T will have hair too!” She squeezed the mustard on the pancake. 

Angie stared at each of the pancakes that were staring back at her. She remembered when they went out to eat, that there sometimes was white powder on the pancakes. She wasn’t sure what it was, but gave it some thought as to what it could have been. “Hmm…I wonder what I could use.” She looked at the counter top, and noticed the container that said FLOUR on it. She dragged the chair over to the counter and stepped up onto it to retrieve the container.

#

“Where were you?” Tina asked when Bette returned to the bedroom.

“When did you get up?”

“A few minutes ago. You?”

“About a half hour ago.”

Bette crawled onto the bed. “Happy Mother’s Day luv.” Bette leaned in and kissed Tina on the lips.

“Mmm…thank you, same to you babe.” Tina placed her hand around the back of Bette’s neck, and pulled her back in for another kiss, this one more deeper. “….Mmm…how about you take your robe off and we celebrate Mother’s Day together?” Tina growled.

Bette smirked. “You know, I would love that don’t you?”

“Good.” Tina slipped her hand between the opening of Bette’s robe.

“But…”

Tina looked at Bette. “But?”

“Our daughter is bringing us breakfast any minute now.”

“She is?”

Tina looked at the clock. “It’s only six-thirty in the morning.”

“I know, but she wanted to surprise us.”

“If it’s a surprise, how do you know about it?”

Bette chuckled. “Well, she told me last night that she wanted to make us breakfast. I knew she wouldn’t be able to do it alone, so I asked her if could help.”

“Ah…okay. Where is she now?”

“She was just finishing up putting some whipped cream on our pancakes. She kicked me out of the kitchen when it was time to decorate mine.”

Tina laughed. “Such the boss huh?”

“At times.” Bette brushed Tina’s hair from her face. “I love you Tee.”

“I love you too baby.”

“Later I promise, before the clock strikes midnight, you and I will celebrate Mother’s Day in our own special way.” Bette leaned in and kissed Tina, slipping her tongue between the blondes lips. Tina felt her nipples turn hard with anticipation for what was to come that evening.

Bette pulled away, smiling at the woman who brought so much happiness and contentment into her life. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For bringing a child into our lives. For being the greatest mother in the world. For being the amazing woman that you are, to me and to our daughter.”

Tina’s eyes started to fill up. “Thank you Bette.”

“You’re welcome.” Bette kissed Tina once more, before she started to wonder just where Angie was. “I wonder what’s keeping her. It didn’t take too long to decorate your pancake.”

“Let her be. She’s probably getting a little artistic like someone else I know.”

Before Bette or Tina said another word, they heard a noise by the door. “Shhh…here she comes, act surprised,” Bette suggested.

“Should I pretend to be sleeping?” Tina whispered.

“Yeah. Close your eyes.”

Bette and Tina both closed their eyes, trying hard not to smile and give themselves away.

“WAKE UP!!!” Angie yelled. “I have breakfast for you two!”

Bette and Tina opened their eyes to find their little munchkin holding two plates filled with a variety of color. Bette’s eyes widened. She fought her reaction to question what was on the pancakes, if that was what was still underneath the generous decorations. “Wow Boo…look at that. Tina…look, aren’t you…surprised?”

Angie stood there holding the plates, and smiling. “Are you surprised Momma T?”

Tina looked at the blueberry stain around her daughters mouth, and what appeared to be flour across her forehead, hair and nose. “Very,” Tina answered.

Angie handed Bette her plate, then walked around the bed and handed Tina hers. “I’m going to get your juice.”

“Okay,” Tina smiled. When Angie left the room, Bette and Tina looked at one another. “What do you suppose this is here?” Tina pointed to the gold color.

“I don’t know, I’m still trying to figure out why I have a pickle in my plate.”

“Don’t say a word, just eat it. She’ll be heartbroken.”

“Eat it? Are you serious?”

“Honey, you will break her heart.” 

Bette stared at Tina’ pancake. “Wanna trade?”

“Do you like it?” Angie questioned as soon as she returned to the room.

Bette and Tina were caught off guard, as neither of them sampled their breakfast.

Angie noticed both of them had not tried their pancake yet. “You didn’t even eat it yet,” Angie said sadly.

“Oh, well…we were still admiring it Ange. It’s…it’s beautiful honey,” Tina said. 

Angie smiled. “If you like it, I can make breakfast for you every Sunday.”

“We wouldn’t want you to go through that much trouble Boo.” Bette wondered how she was going to get through this one meal, let alone have this become a weekly tradition.

“Do you want some syrup?” 

“No, this looks absolutely perfect,” Tina forced.

Tina was the first to take a bite. As soon as the mustard covered pancake hit her tongue, she realized what it was. She formed the best smile she could as she grabbed her glass of juice.

“Do you like it Momma T?”

Tina nodded as she was drinking. “Mm-hmm…”

Angie looked over at Bette. “You didn’t eat yours yet.”

“I’m wondering what to eat first.”

“Your phone,” Angie replied.

“My phone?”

“That’s what the pickle is silly.”

Bette looked down at the pickle. “Oh, of course. I should have realized that…silly me for sure.”

Bette picked the pickle up, and bit into it. The flour that covered it was dry. Mixed with the juice from the pickle, it was pasty inside her mouth. 

“Do you like it Momma B?” 

Bette forced the best smile she could muster. “Outstanding…truly.”

Tina looked at Bette, wanting to crack up. “Would you like to sample some of mine Momma B?” Tina formed an evil grin, and placed a piece of pancake with the mustard atop on her fork. 

“Thank you, but I couldn’t possibly take any of yours. I have so much here myself to eat.”

“It’s okay Momma B, you both can share…I don’t mind,” Angie encouraged.

Bette frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Angie asked.

“What?”

“You looked upset.”

“Oh no, not at all honey. I felt bad that Momma T would have to give up the best breakfast in the world.”

Nice save on Bette’s part, Tina thought to herself.

“It’s nothing babe. Here…” Tina brought the fork filled with pancake and mustard to Bette’s mouth. “Good isn’t it?”

Both women struggled to smile, and show their daughter that her hard work delivered the best breakfast they had ever had.

Following the consumption of pancakes, Angie told her Mother’s she was going to bring them her card. She left the room, leaving them both alone.

“Oh my god, I’m going to be sick,” Bette complained as she held her stomach.

“You? At least your earrings weren’t made of green olives.

“No, they were made of hot peppers instead. Oh, and thanks so much for forcing your mustard hair on me.”

In a short time, Bette and Tina were in stitches laughing. When Angie returned to the room, she crawled into bed with them once more. 

“Here is the card I made for you both.”

Tina took hold of it. On the outside was a picture that Angie had drawn of all of them. There was a house with flowers, and a large sun in the sky above. “Aw, what a beautiful picture Angie.”

“It’s lovely Boo. You did a great job,” Bette added as she rubbed her daughter back.

“We made it in school on Friday,” Angie said proudly.

Tina opened the card. Inside, from the hand of their daughter, it read

“I’m the luckest girl in the whole wide world. I have two Mommies. I love you Momma B and Momma T. Can I have a dog? Love Angelica xoxo”

Both Bette and Tina smiled. Their heart warmed at the words their daughter placed on paper, as well as the art that adorned both the outside and inside.

“We love you too Angie,” Tina said softly as she wiped a tear away.

“Why are you crying?” Angie asked.

“Because we love you so much, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to us,” Tina replied.

“Are you sad?”

“No Boo, sometimes people cry when they are very happy too,” Bette explained.

“Oh…so can I have a dog?”

Bette and Tina looked at one another. “There is a lot of responsibility when you have a pet Angie. You would have to feed it, take it for a walk, and put a lot of time into raising him or her,” Bette said first.

“You know Angie, if you were to have a dog, you wouldn’t be able to make us big breakfasts like this, because you would be too busy to do that,” Tina reasoned.

“Oh…but…” 

Before Angie could speak, Bette realized there was more of an advantage to having a dog than she realized. “Then again…we both know how much you really want one, and we would be willing to skip breakfast every weekend if that was what you really wanted. Bette looked over at Tina and winked. 

“Really?”

“What do you think Momma T?” Bette asked. “Pleeeeease?” Bette begged like a child.

“We could certainly give it some serious thought. It would be difficult losing the opportunity at such a terrific breakfast, but I would be willing to give that up if it would make Angie happy.”

“Well then…a dog it is!” Bette said enthusiastically.

Angie ran out of the room, yelling she was going to call her friend Julia to tell her she was getting a dog, and just how to do it…make your mom breakfast!

**~ THE END ~**

**© 2008 Chicki  
** Disclaimer:  
This Fan Fiction posting contains fictitious characters and a fictitious storyline. Most characters belong to Ilene Chaiken and Showtime Television. Readers must not modify, copy/plagiarize, disseminate, or take action in reliance upon it, unless permitted by the said author of this Fan Fiction posting. None of the materials provided on this Fan Fiction posting may be used, reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including the use of any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from author. 


End file.
